The Other Half
by SoaringOnWings
Summary: What if Naruto had a sister he never knew about? One that he saw on a daily basis, but didn't know? A re-write of my deleted story. NaruHina, OC x OC


**A/N: This is my first Naruto Fanfic. Reviews are appreciated! :D Disclaimer: All characters, with the exception of a few, belong to Masashi Kishimoto. It took me a while to do this because I had to refer to the anime's script to write this. **

**-SoaringOnWings**

Chapter One: The Beginning

The Yondaime Hokage stood in a clearing, slightly roughed up with his fight with the masked man, gazing at the Kyuubi who was beginning to attack the village. The Sandaime stood in front of the Kyuubi, waiting for it to arrive. _There's only one way I can try to stop the Kyuubi. I wish I didn't have to resort to this. _

He bit his thumb, producing a small trickle of blood and pressed his hand onto the stone, "**Summoning no Jutsu!**"

With a poof of smoke, Gamabunta, with Minato on his head, crashed on top of the Kyuubi. _I need to transfer the Kyuubi somewhere away from the village. But where? _He thought. He came up with a solution and murmured, "Forgive me, Kushina."

Quickly, Minato made the hand seals to transport the Kyuubi and him near the destination of Kushina and the twins.

Just before they made it to the destination, Minato transported to Kushina and the twins, grabbed them, and transported away from the house. Seconds later, the Kyuubi crashed on top of their house. He set Kushina down and laid the newborns onto the ground, panting.

"I need to put up a barrier immediately," he gasped. _My chakra is almost-. _"I can still do it Minato," Kushina rasped with a grim smile. With a grimace, she released her chakra chains sprouted from her body and wrapped around the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi let out a ferocious roar.

The newborns started to cry. Kushina looked at them and whispered,"Did I wake you? Gomen, Naruto, Kimiko."

Minato looked up at her with a small exclamation, knowing what she was thinking,"Kushina!"

"I'm going to draw the Kyuubi with me to my death," she panted,"So we can delay the arrival of the Kyuubi." The chakra chains tightened.

She continued,"That way, I can save all of you with the small chakra that I have left." Kushina smiled wistfully at Minato, "Thank you for everything you've done for me." Minato spoke," Kushina, it's because of you that I'm the Yondaime Hokage. You made me a man. And you made me," he said looking at the two children,"the father of these children. And yet...,"he choked.

"Don't give me that look Minato," Kushina murmured,"I'm happy that you loved me. And today is our children's birthdays. If I were to imagine our future together, and the four of us as a family, I can't see us having anything but a happy life." Tears started forming in Minato's eyes.

"The only thing I regret," she progressed,"is that I won't be able to see our children grow up. How I wish I could see that."

Minato uttered,"Kushina, there isn't a need for you to die with the Kyuubi. Preserve what chakra you have left for a reunion with Naruto and Kimiko."

Kushina looked up at him with a small gasp. "I'll seal all of your remaining chakra into them," he stated,"It will be part of the Eight Signed Seal. Then, I'll perform the only seal I can do since I'm not a Jinchuriki. The Reaper Death Seal." Kushina's eyes widened slightly,"But the caster of that jutsu-!"

"And one more thing, I'll seal one-third of the Kyuubi with me and seal it with me with death forever. But, then, I'll seal the other thirds of the Kyuubi into Naruto and Kimiko as part of the Eight Signed Seal."

Minato thought of that time when Jiraiya told him about the Children of Prophecy and looked at the twins. _Perhaps, you two are. _He thought with a smile.

_Flashback_

_Jiraiya sat in front of Minato and a pregnant Kushina and said,"Perhaps you are one of the children of Prophecy." Minato said with a hint of confusion,"Uh...What is that?" Jiraiya explained,"Sometime in the future, the Shinobi world will face a large crisis. The saviors that will emerge during that time will be the children of Prophecy."_

_End Flashback_

Kushina gasped. Minato voiced her thoughts,"I know what you're thinking. But remember what Jiraiya-sensei said about the shinobi world upheaval and the calamities that would follow. Two things for me were confirmed today. The masked man that attacked you and I today was a harbinger of disaster. And the ones who will stop him are our children. These infants whose godfather is Jiraiya-sensei. They will open up the future as Jinchuriki."

He paused briefly,"I don't know why I'm so convinced that they are the Children of Prophecy."

"But Minato..." Kushina started. However, Minato walked toward the Kyuubi, stopped about a few feet away from it and began doing the hand seals for the Reaper Death Seal.

The Sandaime Hokage arrived a few meters away from Minato and squinted his eyes, trying to figure out what jutsu Minato was trying to use. "It couldn't be!" the Sandaime said, after a moment of scrutiny, with unbelief, "Is he using the Reaper Death Seal?!"

Minato finished the hand seals and yelled out,"**Reaper Death Seal!**" Slowly, a ghostly apparition began to form and, seconds later, the outline of a shinigami appeared. A barrier appeared between the Sandaime and the Namikazes.

Carefully, Minato began to use the shinigami's hand to reach out to the Kyuubi. "We must put faith into our children," Minato said, looking back at Kushina,"They are our children after all."

"They're our children! Which is why I don't want to place such a heavy burden on them!" Kushina cried,"And why do you have to use the Reaper Death Seal, anyway?! If it's just so I can see our children when they grow-up, even if it is for a short while, there's no need for you to die! I want you to stay by Naruto while he grows up and protect him! I don't get it! For the sake of our nation and village? Why must Naruto and Kimiko be sacrificed?! Why must you sacrifice yourself for me?!"

"To forsake one's nation and village,"Minato stated,"is the same as forsaking one's children. Your own homeland was destroyed, so, you of all people should know the harsh life that awaits those without a country. Besides, our family is _shinobi_! And, finally, even if I were to live, I would be no match for you." Kushina looked at him in surprise. He continued,"Even though you might not have that much time with them, there are some things that only you, as their mother, can tell them. Things that I can't. That's a mother's role. I'm not doing this just for you. I'm also doing it for the sake of our children."

He crouched down and picked up the children,"I will gladly die for my son and daughter. It's my duty as their father."

The Sandaime tried to enter the barrier and found that he couldn't. Some ANBU arrived. One ninja asked,"Lord Third, what is wrong?" The Sandaime tried to enter the barrier again, but failed,"It's no good. I can't go further than this point because of the barrier set up to prevent the Kyuubi from escaping! Those two are planning to take care of the Kyuubi by themselves,"he said.

Just as the Sandaime said that, the shinigami's hand pierced through Minato's body and reached the Kyuubi and grabbed it." The Kyuubi growled,"**Damn you, Fourth Hokage!**" Minato yelled,"**Seal!**" The Kyuubi howled as one-third of it's chakra left its body and sealed itself onto hole on Minato's chest. Minato grimaced. _My body's starting to turn numb. I never expected such massive chakra. _

Some of the chains on the Kyuubi's body began to fall off due to his smaller, weakened state.

The Sandaime said,"It is the Reaper Death Seal after all. He actually used it." The same nin said,"But the Kyuubi is still...! Wasn't he able to complete the seal?! It's gotten smaller but..."

Then, Minato summoned a ritual altar.

"All right. Next is the Eight Signed Seal," he said, getting the infants. He approached the altar and placed the babies on it,"I will seal the Kyuubi into Naruto and Kimiko."

The Kyuubi asked himself,"**The ritual altar? Does he intend to seal me again? Furthermore, into those babies?**" Kushina started gasping and coughing violently. Minato dashed over to her,"Kushina! Are you all right?"

The Kyuubi took this chance and raised his claw in order to crush the infants and the altar. Minato and Kushina's eyes widened in horror. But, before the claw reached the altar, both parents dashed in front of it, blocking the way. Instead, the claw speared through the two parents. Minato and Kushina grimaced and winced while trying to grab the claw to stop it from advancing towards the children. Fortunately and, at the same time, unfortunately, the claw stopped before it could reach the children. **  
**

Minato looked at his wife,"I said this was the father's duty." Kushina grinned grimly,"Then, all the more, since I'm their mother."

The Sandaime squinted and looked closer,"There were children?!" One of the ANBU replied,"They were shielding them." Kushina said to Minato in a light tone,"This is the first time I lost an argument. I understand know, why you want to do this."

Minato smiled,"Thank you, Kushina." He wiped some of the blood flowing from his mouth and wiped it onto his palm. Slowly he did some hand seals and murmured,"**Summoning no Jutsu**." With a poof of smoke, one of the rare scroll toads, Gerotora, appeared. Gerotora was serene for a moment, then noticed the Kyuubi and wailed,"It's the Kyuubi!" And he noticed Minato,"And the Yondaime too! What is the meaning of this?!"

Minato looked at the toad and replied,"Gerotora, I'm going to give you the Sealing Formula's key. Take it immediately to Jiraiya-sensei and store it away." Outside of the barrier, the Sandaime realized,"I see! He's going to make his children Jinchuriki to save the village!"

Gerotora recorded everything on the scroll and said,"You have my word. I confirm that the key is in my possession. And now I'm off! It was a pleasure serving you Yondaime." Gerotora pressed his webbed hands together and poofed away.

Minato turned back to Kushina,"That should do it." He looked up and remembered the shinigami was waiting. He said to his wife,"Kushina, my time is running out. I'm going to start the Eight Signed Seal. I want to put some of my chakra into them too. It will be quite a while before we see them again. Let's tell them what we want to say."

Kushina started,"Naruto, Kimiko, don't be picky. Eat lots and grow strong. Make sure you bathe everyday and stay warm. And, also, don't stay up late. You need lots of sleep. And make friends. You don't need a lot of friends...Just a few...Ones that you can trust. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses. So, don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. Respect your teachers and your upperclassmen at the Academy."

She paused and added,"Oh, and this is important. It's about the Three Prohibitions of a shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into your savings account. No alcohol until you're twenty. Too much can ruin your health, so, drink in moderation. Another Prohibition is women and men. Naruto, I don't know too much about a man's attraction to a woman, since I'm a woman, myself. Kimiko, be careful of the men you surround yourself with. All you two need to know is that the world is made up of men and women. So, it's only natural to take a liking to a person of the opposite sex. But, just don't get hooked onto bad ones. Find someone just like me and your father. Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya-sensei. He'll rot your minds."

She took a deep breath and continued,"Naruto, Kimiko, from now on, you're going to face a lot of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true!" Tears started spilling from her eyes but she kept on going,"There's so much," she squeezed her eyes shut,"so much that I want to pass on to you two. I wish I could stay with you longer. I love you guys."

Then, she referred to her husband,"Minato, I'm sorry for taking up your time." Minato smiled sorrowfully,"No, it's okay." He looked at his children,"Naruto, Kimiko, my message to you guys is...well, I guess it's the same as your nagging mother's. I love you two. Stay strong. I believe in you." He smiled one last time and whispered,"Eight Signed Seal."

Their lives quickly faded away and the Kyuubi disappeared, leaving two dead bodies and two infants laying on an altar, the Kyuubi gone without a trace.


End file.
